Obrigado
by Ivy-Sama
Summary: Fic escrita para o concurso de Páscoa. Os anos passaram, entanto ela sempre recebia a visita dele. Um romance com gosto de chocolate.


Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao tio kishimoto

**Obrigado**

Bem cedo, manhãnzinha ainda. Os primeiros organizadores começavam a se espalhar pela cidade. Correndo. Ocupados. Apressados. Tudo tinha que estar pronto. Dentre eles uma pessoinha de cabelos rosas. Compridos... Entanto estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo igual o de sua madrinha. Ela AMAVA sua madrinha. Mas, voltando a pessoinha que NÃO deveria estar ali. Ela observava a todos animada. Olhos atentos. Mãos ansiosas a puxar a barra do short. Sorriso estampado no rosto. Por Kami-Sama, como ela adorava a Páscoa. Devem estar pensando feriado + chocolate = criança feliz e ansiosa certo? Errado. Não era por isso que ela estava tão feliz. Sua felicidade tinha outro motivo .Tinha cabelos e olhos negros. Ele sempre aparecia na Páscoa. SEMPRE. Na primeira vez se assustou, afinal, nunca o tinha visto e quem ele pensava que era para leva-la para o meio da floresta? Seria um pedófilo pervertido filho de uma boa mãe? Um Serial Killer que mantinha uma coleção de ossos arrepiante na floresta? Um mercador que vendia crianças no mercado negro? Um pássaro. Um avião. O super homem? No final das contas ele não era nada disso. Era apenas um homem solitário. Alguem que ela não conseguia evitar. Alguem que ela inexplicavelmente adorava ter por perto. Alguem que a cinco anos vinha lhe visitando na Páscoa. Alguem que ela nem sabia o nome.

Estava com dez anos. Já se formara Jounin com louvor pela academia ninja. Se ele tentasse alguma gracinha estaria perdido. Olhou em volta. Ótimo. Ninguém a vista. Sorriu e correu agilmente em direção a floresta. Conhecia muito bem o caminho até ele. O fazia a meia década. Apressada não notou que um par de orbes a observavam.

Finalmente chegou. Era um lugar lindo fora de Konoha. Uma cachoeira. Pedras. Sol. Gostava dali. Se sentou e esperou IMpacientemente. Quer saber o que ela odiava mais do ser tratada como criança? Esperar. Balançou os pés. Chutou alguma coisa. Desenhou no tronco a face do homem que aguardava e começou a treinar tiro ao alvo. O sol seguia seu caminho tranqüilamente. Ele nunca se atrasou tanto. Será que não vai vir? Não... É claro que ele vai vir. Tem que vir. Olhou para a mochila, entanto não a via em si, enxergava o que estava dentro dela. Grande, gostoso, que derrete na boca embrulhado em um papel colorido. Essa era a primeira vez que retribuiria os presentes que ganhava dele. Um barulho. Os olhos negros da garota tornaram-se vermelhos para se deparar com outro par de olhos negros. Era ele. Sorriu correndo em sua direção para abraça-lo.

****

Sakura sabia. Sempre soube. Todo ano era assim. Testemunhava o encontro deles. Sasuke lhe dava chocolates e cada um seguia seu caminho. E ela... bem, ela sempre observava. É claro que ele não faria nenhum mal a Yume. Ele a amava.

Os orbes esmeralda mantinham-se fixos na cena que se desenrolava logo a frente. Yumi abriu a mochila e lhe entregou aquele grande embrulho colorido.

_Eu que fiz!!

A ouviu falar e logo depois ficar corada. Yume parecia tanto com ela própria. Ele sorriu.

_Obrigado Yume-chan.

A voz do ninja lhe traziam lembranças. Boas e ruins. Fechou os olhos e lembrou da primeira e única noite que tiveram juntos. Durante uma missão, um descuido bastou para ser capturada. Um homem grande e uma ruiva que parecia não gostar muito dela. Como Sakura poderia saber que a ruiva não gostava dela? Bem, obviamente não foi intuição. Na realidade foi o uso desnecessário da força para desacordá-la e o nome meigo pelo qual ouviu ser chamada antes de tudo ficar preto. Alguem que te chame de vadia certamente não vai muito com sua cara. Acordou algum tempo depois. A cabeça e o corpo doendo. Sentou e viu que estava em um quarto. Um quarto simples e bem iluminado. Apenas o tatami e um closer anexo á parede. Tateou o corpo em uma atitude até mesmo infantil, só se acalmando quando sentiu que não estava faltando nenhum pedaço.

Repreendeu-se por estar lendo muitos livros civis. Afinal, o que esperava. Estar sem um rim?

Olhou em direção ao jardim e lá estava ele. Sentado logo após a porta de vidro. Se sentiu como a Sakura de anos atrás, quando ainda estavam treinando para a prova chunnin. Deveria ir até ele? Não deveria ir até ele? Deveria deitar e fingir de morta? Enquanto pensava no que fazer, ele se levantou. Vestia una camisa branca com o simbolo Uchiha nas costas e uma calça negra. A espada presa pelo cordão roxo. Fingir de morta já não era uma opção. Afinal, ele já notou que estava acordada. Tentou fitar seus olhos entanto não os conseguia encontrar. Ele procurava olhar para seu rosto, mas não para seus olhos. Levantou dando alguns passos para trás. Tateando a lateral do corpo não achou sua bolsa de Kunais. Se sentiu meio tola por um momento, é claro que elas não estariam ali. Entanto o momento logo passou, pois ele se aproximava mais. O que ele queria afinal. Iria matá-la? Usa-la de refém pra fazer alguma troca? Teria desenvolvido um hábito estranho de colecionar ossos e levaria os dela para sua coleção sinistra em algum lugar na floresta? Seus devaneios cessaram quando ouviu a voz do moreno.

_Cuidado...

_Cuidado?! Cuidado você Sasuke Uchiha!! Pode ter pego minhas armas, mas ainda tenho isso aqui ó!! - disse mostrando o punho fechado – E se pensa que vai ser fácil está redondamente enga...

Não percebeu a porta aberta do closer. Ou mesmo notou que ainda caminhava para trás. Caiu pela porta e agora estava sendo atacada por um lençol possuído. Estava em uma posição meio estranha. As costas no chão e as pernas para o alto com os joelhos juntos. Se ela não estivesse lutando bravamente contra o lençol o teria visto dar um meio sorriso. As mãos grandes a seguraram pelas canelas e a puxaram para fora. Ele a pegou no colo. Ela prendeu a respiração. Com cuidado ele tirou o lençol-possuído-que-quer-dominar-todos-os-armários-do-mundo de seu rosto e a encarou. Ela não sabia o por que de Sasuke estar fazendo isso. O por que de ela estar agindo como uma criança. De repente a idéia de se fazer de morta lhe pareceu uma ótima saída .. Ainda estava no colo dele. Ele inclinou o rosto para baixo e a beijou. Sem entender como, onde e porque ela também o beijou. Com a mesma intensidade. Vontade, desespero... amor.

No outro dia pela manha estava sozinha no futon. As roupas jogadas pelo chão. O corpo marcado pelos beijos e mordidas. Um café da manha com um bilhete sobre a mesa. _"Arigatou". _Sua vontade era amassar, rasgar, molhar, colocar pra secar os pedacinho só pra poder queimar depois. Diga-se de passagem que essa vontade se estende também a quem o escreveu. Entanto não fez nada disso. Apenas o guardou no bolso do short quando saia do quarto. Viu a mancha de sangue no lençol e corou. Não sabia por que ele fez aquilo. Não sabia por que ele foi embora. Não sabia se ele realmente tinha alguma coleção de ossos. Entanto tinha certeza de uma coisa. O amava. E nunca amaria alguem com a mesma intensidade. Na recepção a conta estava paga. Pegou seus pertences e teve que pagar por um lençol que havia sumido. Teve certeza que o plano maléfico do lençol possuído tinha começado. Entanto não disse nada para o rapaz da recepção e foi embora.

Não muito tempo depois Sasuke foi considerado oficialmente um traidor. Não poderia entrar na vila pois seria morto. Não muito tempo depois descobriu que estava gravida. Descobriu que esperava uma garota. Uma garotinha linda de olhos onix e cabelos rosa. Haruno Yumi. Uma garota que aos dez anos era jounin. Uma garota que já sabia usar o sharingam. Garota que provavelmente será mais forte que ela e Sasuke juntos. Garota que sorri agora na mais pura inocência para seu pai, que lhe entrega um grande ovo de chocolate. Um ovo embalado em vermelho. Cuja estampa cabem quantos coelhinhos poderiam caber. Ele bagunça os cabelos rosas de Yumi quando ela lhe abraça. O sol está em seu ápice. É hora de voltar. Ela vira de costas para ele. Não sem antes deixar escapar um "até breve pai.". Sakura prende involuntariamente a respiração por um momento Entanto logo nota que foi um deslise de Yumi. Sasuke não tem expressão, enquanto ela esta corada. Sabe o quanto uma figura paterna pode fazer falta para Yumi, entanto desde aquele encontro não conseguiu se aproximar de nenhum homem. "Onegai moço" Antes que ele tenha qualquer reação ela sai correndo em direção a vila. E ele fica sozinho. Seus olhos estão tristes. Sakura tem que voltar para a vila, mas algo a impede. Seria o fato de ter sonhado com o Uchiha durante rodos esses anos? Ou Talvez por ela sempre ir até o encontro dos dois com a desculpa de vigiar a filha, sendo que no fundo precisa desesperadamente vê-lô... Antes que pudesse se dar conta estava em pé, próxima a ele.

_Sasuke-kun, por que não trouxe um ovo para mim?

Ele olhou par Sakura, entanto não parecia surpreso com sua minha presença. Ela estava sentindo tudo quando os olhares se cruzaram. As extremidades do corpo formigarem devido ao coração estar batendo mais rápido e bombeando sangue morno para essa região. Um calor inexplicável. A boca seca e as mãos molhadas. Não era mais uma adolescente. Tinha que se controlar.

*****

Ela era sua obsessão. Seu vício. Sua fraqueza. Era o que ele mais odiava no mundo. Odiava por que a amava, A amava demais para ser imune ao seu sorriso. Ao seu olhar... Ela sempre teve esse poder. Ainda crianças ele ficava nervoso quando ela estava perto. A perseguia com seus olhos negros em todas as direções. Entanto tinha que odiar. O ódio faria com que ele fosse forte. E ele a odiou. Tentou afastá-la. Irritante. Inútil. Sabia que tendo-a por perto não conseguiria odiar. Sakura derrubava suas defesas. Ele tinha que partir. E foi isso que fez, Foi embora deixando-a sozinha na saída da vila.

"_Obrigado por me amar."_

Muito tempo depois a encontrou de novo. Durante uma missão ela se distraiu. Pouco, entanto o bastante para que Karin e Juugo a capturassem. Não foi preciso questionar a razão de a terem seqüestrado sem sua ordem. Viu no rosto de Karin o desejo gritante de Sakura fosse morta. Sim, isso o mais sensato. Destruir sua única fraqueza. Entanto ele não era forte o bastante pra isso. A pegou nos braços e levou-a para o mais longe possível daqueles que chama de equipe.

Os cabelos rosas espalhados pelo lençol. A face serena. As roupas de ambos jogada no chão. Ela parece um anjo. Sasuke não tem coragem de acordá-la. E, se a acordasse, não saberia o que dizer. Eu te amo mas vou te deixar de novo iria ficar no mínimo estranho. Como alguem que ama faz tudo que ele fez. Mas isso não importava agora. Queria apenas ficar ali, sentindo o cheiro da pessoa que ele odiou por amá-lo tanto.

"_Obrigado por continuar me amando"_

Sempre soube que ela os vigiava. Desde a primeira vez em que encontrou-se com Yumi. Os olhos de Sakura brilhavam rasos d'agua. Ela estava linda. Tudo nela era perfeito. Desde a forma como se vestia até a maneira como sorria.. Lembrou daquela noite em que partiu. Como teria sido sua vida se ele tivesse ficado. Como seria se tivesse ficado com ela. Mas agora era muito tarde para isso. Sentiu uma lágrima involuntária escorrer por seu rosto. Não chorava a mais de vinte anos. Como ela conseguia fazer isso á ele, Como.. apenas com sua presença. Seu cheiro inebriante. O olhar que parecia ler sua alma. Ele estava mudando. Finalmente descobriu o por que de Naruto ser tão forte. O ódio podia mudar as pessoas por fora. Entanto somente o amor muda as pessoas por dentro. Não secou a lágrima ou mesmo tentou escondê-la. Apenas correu em direção a Sakura e a envolveu entre seus braços. Sim, ainda daria tempo. Não era tarde demais.

_Eu fico...

Iria enfrentar o que fosse preciso. Enfrentaria qualquer inimigo que quisesse atingi-lo. Enfrentaria qualquer dificuldade para tê-las ao seu lado. Afinal, agora tinha algo para amar. Tinha duas garotas de cabelo rosa para preencher seus dias. Sakura chorava. As lágrimas corriam rápidas por seu rosto. Ele sorriu e beijou o caminho das lágrimas. Sakura sorriu. Sasuke beijou o canto do sorriso. E beijou os lábios doces. Não precisavam dizer que se amavam. Ambos sabiam disso. Ambos sabiam que a partir de agora tudo daria certo.

"_Obrigado por mesmo depois de tudo ainda me aceitar"_

****

Parou. Tateou o corpo. Onde está. Droga. Esqueceu sua bolsa de Kunais na cachoeira. Não estava tão longe. Deu meia volta e logo estava escondida atrás das árvores. Em um primeiro momento ficou chocada, entanto logo deixou um sorriso iluminar seu rosto tão parecido com o de Sakura. O coração nunca mente. E seu coração não mentiu quando gostou daquele homem. Não pegou a bolsa de Kunais. Ela estava ao lado do casal se beijando apaixonadamente... Apenas foi embora, tendo em sua cabecinha idéias para o próximo ano. Afinal, agora mais do nunca, a Páscoa seria especial.

_Fim_

_Yo gente. ^^. Quero primeiramente dizer que eu adorei escrever essa One. Mergulhar no que realmente a Páscoa representa me ajudou na hora de definir a história. O que é a Páscoa? A páscoa é a ressurreição de cristo. O perdão do mesmo em relação a toda a humanidade. No meu ponto de visto ela é harmonia, amor e perdão. E é esse perdão que Sasuke recebe da Sakura. Um perdão mudo e mútuo. Um perdão que tem resultado na harmonia e no amor._

_Enfim, como diz na descrição das regras, deve ter no máximo três página de word. A frase proposta foi inserida e o tema utilizado,_

_Pessoal, comentem. *-* quero saber a opinião de vocês._


End file.
